


The River

by SpicyBelladonna



Series: The misfortunes of the young [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, Implied Cheating, Sorry I’m bad at tags, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBelladonna/pseuds/SpicyBelladonna
Summary: A teen who has had her dreams torn from her and she results to going to the last place she found peace.P.s. Sorry I’m bad at summary’s, it’s a short one-shot that is dark.





	The River

It was dark. The moon dimly glowed as if she was crying. The girl stood by the polluted river, the dim light making it seem heavenly. She took one step forward, then two back, she wasn't sure she should do this... but who would truly miss her, her father, the man who caused her so much anguish and pain, no. Her brother, the boy who swore he loved her and stabbed her in the back the moment she turned around, not him. Her boyfriend, the love of her life the one man she could always trust and yet.... definitely not him. Finally what about Elle, the one person that was there her whole life, she nev hurt her, they were sisters in everything but blood, in fact they would forgive each other for anything, apparently Elle thought she would forgive her for sleeping with....never mind it didn't matter anymore, those memories were best left buried. She looked at the dirty river and was reminded of her mum. Her mum, who always saw the good in everything and everyone, who was taken away when she was only five, her mum.......She made up her mind. With a final shaky breath she dove into the dark, murky waters of the river.   
Her eyes became fuzzy and unfocused while her body became weak and cold. Her lungs filled up with water and she let out a final scream. As she slowly entered the realm of no return she felt a hand slip onto hers and herd a melodious voice, her mums voice, "Its ok, your going to be fine," she could tell her mum had been crying "My sweet, sweet girl, how could he, how dare he!" her mum became angry and she realised she was talking about dad "It doesn't matter now your safe, and I'm never going to leave you again." Her vision became white and as she stepped into the blinding light she heard her mum "I love you." And they stepped into their next adventure....together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first part of a series of (very) short one-shots called ‘the misfortunes of the young’ or something else if a different (and better) title is suggested. Please comment don below with (constructive!!!) criticism and leave kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
